Tide That Turns the Wheel of Fate
by RSW23
Summary: Percy Jackson thought he would get a longer break. But, the gods have other plan. Would he get into trouble? Undoubtedly. At least, he gets to meet one of his childhood friends.


PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Avengers or the Amazing Spider-Man**

* * *

It had been a good day. No monster, or Titan, or Giant, who appeared from nowhere, tried to kill me. Just a normal boring school day. I really need a lot more days like these. It all changed though, when I saw a grinning Hermes after school.

For a moment, I stopped myself and blinked a few times, hoping to gods that it's only a figment of my imagination. He seemed to understand my action and grinned wider, made me realized that it's all real.

I couldn't help myself to groan out loud. Just a month ago, the Prophecy of Seven was over. Gaea had been defeated, blasted into pieces by Leo's sacrifice. It had been hectic months for me. Surely, the gods knew that I was tired? Couldn't I get a longer break? That's what I thought as I walked towards him.

"A good day, isn't it, Cousin?" He asked cheerfully.

"Was." I corrected him. "It's over already." I grumbled.

His eyes seemed to twinkle mischievously.

"You don't know that." He chuckled. "Walk with me."

* * *

He took me to the park. The same park that Annabeth and I had used for our last date. When we're out of anyone's earshot, I bowed to him.

"Lord Hermes."

He waved his hand lazily. "No need for that, Percy. Aren't we friends?"

"Thank gods for that. I hate formalities." I said bluntly.

"You do, don't you?" He chuckled.

I sighed. "So, what do the gods want me to do?" I asked.

He only raised his eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"Seriously?" I retorted. "Every time a god appears before me, it must be because a) there's something they want me to do, and/or b) they would give me a message, which always cryptic in nature by the way." I rolled my eyes.

"So, that brain of yours doesn't really consist of seaweed just like what Athena implied."

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "I'm just a bit dense sometimes."

He just looked at me with that all-knowing look.

"Alright, alright. Most of the times." I admitted. "Satisfied?" I scowled.

"Very."

"Can we back to my question?"

"If that's want you want."

"It is what I want."

"Are you sure?"

"I am pretty sure." I forced myself to say.

I gritted my teeth and was a moment from strangling him to death, but I was sure he knew that already from his expression.

He really enjoyed annoying me. It's like dealing with Travis and Connor, but a hundred times worse. They got this annoying personality from their father after all.

"Well, as much as it is fun to annoy you," So, you did think it was fun, didn't you? "Our time is limited." Then, why were you wasting it on the first place? "I'm here for reason b) which implies that there is a reason a)."

"And what is it?" I asked, tired of this already.

"Go to Oscorp Tower tonight." He said. "You may find the top very interesting." He winked.

I opened my mouth to ask the details, but he had already disappeared.

Suddenly, everything was out of focus. Then, I woke up. On my desk. In the middle of a class. Paul was looking down at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Er, Sorry?" I grinned sheepishly.

* * *

"Typical gods."

I grumbled along the way as we soared through the sky towards the Oscorp Tower, cursing the gods and their mysterious way.

_"You may find the top very interesting."_

Couldn't Hermes be more cryptic than that? For once, I didn't care about the thunder that kept rumbling over my head, threatening to strike me down. I had every reason to complain after all.

**"Can we get donuts after this, Boss?"** Blackjack's question snapped me from my thoughts.

'Yeah. Sure.' was all I could say.

I sighed. Blackjack was a really great Pegasus, but he's really addicted to donuts. I wished I could summon donuts from thin air just like the way I could with water. I ran out of money really fast only to satisfy his needs. Blackjack didn't know my dilemma though and neighed in joy. With enthusiasm that I didn't share, he flew faster.

I turned my attention away from him and once again glanced down on the street. I kept wondering what's going on exactly. Why there were a lot of police out tonight? I had a bad feeling that Oscorp Tower was the center of all this commotion.

"Faster, Blackjack."

* * *

We were hovering above the top of Oscorp Tower. I was looking down and saw a giant lizard monster that I'd never met before was holding a guy in a red and blue bodysuit. I recognized that guy immediately. He was Spider-Man, a mysterious vigilante who had appeared just recently. He had become a trending topic back at the Camp.

At the moment, Spider-Man was unmasked and, I quickly noticed, injured badly. When I got a clear sight of his face though, I was shocked. Wasting no time, I jumped down from Blackjack.

Riptide was already on my hand as I came closer to the ground. With ease, I cut down the hand that holding Spider-Man, freeing the vigilante from its grasp. The giant lizard took a step backwards in surprise.

At the same time, the monster was shot on the shoulder. A cop with his gun raised was bravey stood his ground between the monster and me. When I saw that the lizard had already started to regenerate his previously cut down limbs, and now glared on the cop, I brandished my sword and rushed forward.

* * *

It's just like facing Hydra all over again. Every time I cut down a limb, the lizard would only grow a new and stronger limb. And, I couldn't exactly ignore the fact that the monster was fast and strong. Yes. I could fight it just fine. But, I knew that it's only a matter of time before the monster got a lucky hit on me.

So, I divided my attention to gather water molecules from the air. When it's a lot enough, I made a giant hand and trapped the monster inside of it. The lizard struggled to get out, but I was not loosening my grasp.

My initial intention was to throw it away from the building. Surely, it could not survive a fall from here to the ground below. Before I could do that though, I heard a sound of something being launched. I looked up to the sky. A blue cloud was formed, and then it rained blue dust.

When the dust reached the monster's skin, my eyes were widened. In front of me, the giant lizard was slowly turning into a man. Immediately, I released the man, knowing that he was not dangerous anymore.

Suddenly, Spider-Man dropped down beside him. The vigilante seemed to know this man, with the way he talked and helped the man to stand up.

From what I could hear, the man apologized to Spider-Man, saying that it's all because the lizard had been taking over his mind. But now with his help, his mind was free from its grasp.

I smiled as the vigilante quickly accepted the apology. He was still as forgiving as I had remembered. Well, I guessed it's time to greet him properly.

"So, Spider-Man, huh?" I said loudly.

Spider-Man, or I could say Peter Parker, turned around. His eyes were widened as he only now realized that he's still unmasked and I had seen his face.

"Hey, Pete." I grinned. "Long time no see."

* * *

**A/N: The Prologue of Tide that Turns the Wheel of Fate. It's a crossover of Percy Jackson and Marvel Cinematic Universe. I included The Amazing Spider-Man as you can see. What do you think?**


End file.
